Mio
by Darkford
Summary: Mio wondered why the rain was her enemy, in this world where evolved sea-life lived in fear of what once was their home. It's time to find out the truth. One-shot.


_"Mama?" Mio asked one night when the stars couldn't be seen. "What is that stuff out there?" She pointed to the watery puddle that had formed not far from their doorstep, from the pitter-patter of rain that stormed down on the suburbs outside Inkopolis._

 _"That, my dear, is water," Her Mama said gravely. "We Inklings cannot even touch water. It is like poison to us. Do not go out there when cloud and storm shadow our doorstep. You hear?"_

 _"Yes, Mama."_

* * *

Mio stretched out her new-found arms and let herself feel the sunlight. She may only have been twelve, but that didn't mean Inkopolis didn't have plenty to offer, and being the kind of girl she was, she didn't care if she didn't have full control of her humanoid form. She just wanted to have some fun in the sun.

She walked over to the Booyah base, where all the official shops welcomed any inkling who played Ink Battles. They may be uppity, but they were well worth their proud faces. Each one had something brilliant to offer. Crusty Sean had the freshest shoes, in all different colours and designs and brands, and every one had abilities. Jelonzo sold shirts and tees and ties, every one being at the tippy-top of style, and he changed his outfit every day, just because he could. Annie was the youngest, and the cutest, of all of them. She sold hats, bandanas, arrowbands, all with their own unique flair, and Moe could keep an Inkling at the pinnacle of rage for hours.

Okay, maybe Moe wasn't so fabulous. But Mio didn't care.

She knew that she couldn't go into Inkopolis tower until she was older, but for now, she was perfectly welcome to stare. It was the tallest building in Inkopolis, and wrapped around it was the Great Zapfish, dark-blue skin and yellow antennae decorating it like a Squidmas Tree. She liked the Zapfish. She felt like the Zapfish deserved more love for everything she did.

Just then, The Zapfish seemed to stare at something for a moment, and then she let out a piercing yowl. In the panic, Mio looked in the same direction, and saw a large thundercloud on the horizon.

Mio began to run, too, but the crowd was too thick. She tried to move past, but every time she moved someone shoved her backwards, until she was crammed into a space between a crumbling wall and an old vending machine. She heard rolls of thunder on the horizon, closed her eyes, and wished for it all to be over.

It was quite a while later that she opened her eyes and saw the last Inklings making their way to the safety of buildings. Mio was about to follow them when she felt something on her nose.

Drip.

Drip. Drip.

BOOM!

Mio shrieked, skirted under the protection of a small corner between a heater and another vending machine, and squeezed her eyes shut.

 _It'll all be over soon,_ she thought. _The rain will come for real, and I will be melted away like so many drops of ink in a bucket._

She cringed, but just then, a slightly accented voice began to say something in a soothing tone. Mio kept hiding, but sighed thankfully as a large shadow came over her, protecting her from the oncoming rain.

For a few minutes after that, all she heard was the rushing sound of rain as it hit the pavement. She could feel cold drops of it touch her calves, and she dragged herself inwards more. She wondered why she didn't just change back into her squid form, until she realized she couldn't make her body do it. She hugged herself and hoped for the best.

"Mate," A voice said from above her, "you shouldn't be frightened. There ain't nothin' here to hurt you."

"Yes there is," Mio snapped. "The rain." for a few seconds, silence persisted, save the sound of the rain as it fell from above. She could hear different tones, one from the blanket above her, one from the pavement. One for the laces of her Red Hi-Tops. One for... head Coral?

"You're kinda funny, mate," Spyke chuckled. "Being scared o' the rain and all."

"But... won't it hurt me?" Mio said gently.

"Nah, old wives' tales," Spyke replied promptly. "Listen, kid. I know you. You're Mio, the water girl, right?" He smiled in his voice.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mio sulked.

Spyke let out a bout of laughter. "Not much. Jus' dat youse curious 'bout water."

"True," Mio admitted. "I didn't really think something like water could kill you. I mean, we evolved from it, right?"

Spyke hummed agreement. "Dat's right. Most Inklings forgot dat. But mate, I think it's all rottertot." He laughed. "I mean, lookit me! I'm fine!"

Mio considered. "But... it could still be dangerous."

Spyke clucked disappointment. "Thought you was smarter than that, mate," he commented.

"What?"

"Life isn't about bein' safe!" He admonished. "Life's 'bout takin' chances, letting chance help you really live!" He grinned. "I mean, lookit me. I took chances that changed my life. Now I got a successful business and lots of friends. You shouldn't let a little rain scare you."

Mio considered. "I guess I don't know if I'll be safe, no matter what I do," she admitted.

"Dat's right." Spyke sent a thoughtful look up at the sky.

Mio decided that she was going to do it. After all, it was only her Mother's warnings she had to go off of. She was abut to get up, but her own instincts made her recoil again.

"Here, I'll help you," Spyke decided. He picked up the blanket that was over her head, and Mio followed underneath it. Spyke carried it along and stood at the exit to his side-alley. Mio stood next to him, taking in the peaceful nature of the rain.

"Are you sure-"

"You can do it. I believe in it." Spyke encouraged. Mio looked dubiously at the near-invisible droplets that fell from the sky and hit the pavement. She looked down at her shoes, where stray sparkles of the liquid soaked into the material.

"Life ain't about waitin' for the sun ta shine; it's 'bout learnin' to dance in the rain."

Mio decided enough was enough. It was now that she would find out her lifelong question's answer.

And Mio stepped out into the storm.


End file.
